New world, New people, Does it have to be home?
by VictoriaZ-Grace
Summary: I watched myself turn to brown ashes and woke up here. Wherever 'here' is. New surroundings, new gear, new people. I know all of them but they don't know me. Could we work together and find a way home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Who

I watched myself turn to brown ashes and everything I knew dissolved into blackness.

I felt something nudge at my subconscious and internally protested. Despite this, consciousness came with the help of something very uncomfortable digging into my back. I opened my eyes and saw... tree leaves? Above me was a canopy of leaves bathed in moonlight, and beyond that, a deep black sky full of stars and a beautiful full moon right in the middle of it. I sat up, or, tried to at least. I happened to be laying on a large branch and the act of sitting up almost sent me falling ten meters to the ground. How did I know I was ten meters above the ground? I had no idea how I knew, but I was positive. A gentle breeze rustled the large green leaves and I moved to a more stable position against the tree trunk. The same thing that had dug into my back earlier made itself known so I grabbed it and brought it in front of me to inspect it.

A sniper rifle. Why. On Earth. Was there a sniper rifle. Strapped to my back. It was cool, and I knew how to shoot one, I was proud to say. But why did I have one cradled in my gray-gloved hands. And why did I have a wardrobe change? I noticed that my clothes were not the shorts and loose t-shirt I was wearing before I... woke up here. Or whatever that was. I replaced the rifle in its spot on my back so I could examine my new outfit. I was wearing two layers now. A navy blue skin-tight long-sleeved shirt and matching leggings made up the bottom layer and a shorter but thicker layer of camo was on over it. The camo was gray and pale green. Ideal for my surroundings, I smiled at the thought. The camo top was a sleeveless and high-collared crop-top with two pockets on the front. And it had a hood for some reason, weird. The camo shorts were a bit short for my taste, but the shortest shorts I was used to wearing were Bermuda shorts. I liked how the top and bottoms were fitted too. Not loose and cumbersome like a normal soldier camo outfit, but not too tight and restricting either. The shin high boots were a nice touch, again, not loose but not too fitted. And super comfortable, I though. I then noticed the other weapons in my arsenal. A handgun in my belt and a knife strapped to my thigh. I knew how to use a knife and I was good at using one for long range and close combat attacks, but I had no clue how to use a handgun so I thought the addition was pretty much useless.

A random thought brought me back to the nudge I had felt earlier. I felt another little nudge and I decided to head in the direction it guided me to. But first, I didn't want my hair catching on anything. I tied my waist-length mass of brown waves back into a braid and started off. Thank goodness the trees were so close together, otherwise I might not have been able to traverse the branches without falling. After some time, I glimpsed an opening in the trees up ahead and climbed down a few meters before continuing on. If there were any hostile people, I didn't want them spotting me, and there was a higher chance of that if there was a lot of light shining on me. A.K.A: the higher up in the tree I was. Or if I was on the ground of course.

I paused when I reached the back of a tree on the edge of the clearing. In the tree line on the other side I saw a flash of movement. A patrol, judging by the dozen young people in the clearing. If there was a patrol on that side, then there would probably be one on this side. I looked around the treeline. No one. I looked down just in case I had missed someone. Yeah. I did, and I don't know how. A skinny boy with fiery red hair was leaning on the tree that I was in. He wasn't even concealing himself, apart from his camo gear, and I still managed to miss him. He reminded me of Karma, one of my favorite anime characters. The fire haired boy, along with everyone else I could see, had the same camo and weapons that I did. Other than the sniper rifle, I noticed. Only two of the people in the clearing had them.

The uniforms, because that is all they could have been, were divided by gender. The boys had t-shirt-like camo tops and full length pants that they had tucked into their boots instead of crop-tops and short shorts like the girls. There was one blue haired girl with a boy's uniform though. It was a little odd but she did have a boy-ish look so it fit her. Her blue hair was up in pigtails and she had blue eyes that matched her hair. She seemed to be one of the leaders, talking and giving feedback to the other members of the huddle on the left of the clearing.

The blue haired girl and the fire haired boy weren't the only ones sporting unnatural looking hair colors. One boy had badly cut baby blue hair and two boys had orange hair. The remaining three boys that I could see each had black hair in longer styles. Two of those boys carried sniper rifles, I filed away that info for later. Why did the girls have such brightly colored hair? At least it will be easier to tell them apart. I could see green pigtails and orange hair with pink streaks, one girl had dark purple hair and another had lavender colored hair pulled back in a matching headband.

I looked back down to the boy below me. He held his gun with ease, he looked dangerous and I didn't think it was just an act. I moved back out of view. I didn't want to let him out of my sight but me out of his sight unfortunately meant him out of mine. There seemed to be controversy between the group of ten on my left and the pair on my right. One of the boys with rifles stood half in front of the girl with spiky white tipped hair. He moved and I saw the black sword hanging from his belt. And then there's that. Can someone just tell me what is going on here, I thought. They were saying something but I couldn't quite make out what it was.

Fire hair shifted. I looked down at... a branch. I leaned over just enough to see him. Sure enough, he wasn't leaning against the tree anymore. I couldn't have seen him and I didn't hear anything so how did I know that? I frowned as I thought that through. That was a big mistake. He looked up. His orange eyes locked with mine.

"Hey there, I was wondering when you were gonna show yourself." Fire hair said in Japanese. My first thought was: What the heck, how did he know I was here? My second was that he even sounded like Karma. Calm and charismatic while still sounding slightly crazy. I was really glad I had grown up speaking Japanese to my grandmother, I was fluently bilingual because of it and now I could understand this guy. Maybe I'll find a use for the Latin lessons Mother has been teaching me, other than in chemistry, of course.

"Come on down, we can talk. Unless you're an enemy, then I think I'll just beat you up a little." Yeah, If Karma was a real person, this would be him. I didn't feel like being beaten up so I tried being diplomatic.

"Who are you?" I said. Ouch, yeah that's why I'm not a diplomat.

"It doesn't matter. If you were a friend, you would know. And if you're not a friend, then you're an enemy." He replied. Oh, no. He's getting excited, I didn't think that was a good sign for me. I tried to think fast. What would make him pause and think? I need something concrete!

"If we're not on the same side, then why do we have the same uniforms?" I retorted. He blinked.

"It seems we do" He conceded, "But if you're a friend, then why didn't you come down when I told you to?" I don't think he's gonna take my answer too well but hey, no better answer than the truth, right?

"Because you look half crazy and really dangerous." I said. He smiled and stepped back. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. The fire haired boy jumped, grabbed my branch, and pulled himself up. Is there anything this boy can't do?

"Hi" he smiled, "I'm Karma." I blinked. Wait. What? "I said." He started again, "I'm Karma. What's your name?"

"Victoria" I said. Fire hair, Karma, made a move to jump down.

"Um..." I said. Wow, good job me, so eloquent of you, I thought. He stopped and looked back at me with a teasing smile.

"Yes?" This kid probably thought something was wrong in my brain. Oh, what the heck, I'll go for it.

"What's your last name?" I asked quietly.

"Who wants to know?" came the aggravating reply.

"Me."

"What's your last name?"

"Grace."

"You're English?"

I nodded.

"Akabane" he relinquished. I looked up, surprise and shock evident on my face. "My last name is Akabane."

"One last question" I said.

"My, you are quite the curious one aren't you." That smile was back and it was beginning to annoy me.

"How many students from class 3-E are here?" Now it was his turn to look shocked.

"How do you know about class 3-E?" He fired back.

"Not relevant"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Not good enough." His face hardened and he went to grab my arm. I was faster though so I jumped out of the tree before he could get me. I ran into the clearing and I knew he was gaining on me. How did I know that? Will he stop if I pull a gun on him? One way to find out. I snatched the gun, spun around and pointed it at him. Both hands on the gun and held away from my body. Wow, I watch too many crime shows. It worked! Karma stopped and watched me. All eyes were on me now actually.

"Put away the gun." Karma ordered, "It's clear you don't know how to use it. The thing's not even loaded." It's not? Brilliant. I don't know how to load a handgun.

"How would you know if it's not loaded?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Why would I tell you? Then you're gonna load it" Yeah, that's true. I turned and walked away from Karma. As I turned, he started moving. I'd started to get used to knowing things like this without knowing why, but it was still unsettling. I changed my grip on the gun. If I couldn't use it to shot, I figured I could at least use it to hit harder. Karma increased his pace. I kept going, acting like I didn't know. He ran at me. I spun on my toes and planted the back of the gun in the pale boy's side. I heard the bang of a shot fired at close range. Searing pain burned through my side and I gasped, shock keeping me from feeling the full force of the pain. Karma stood before me, wide eyed as the gun fell from my hand and I sunk to the ground, my hand hovering over my right side.

The lavender haired girl ran over and knelt next to me. I moved my hand away from my side as she lifted the undershirt. I hissed and gritted me teeth as a fresh wave of pain hit. I will not cry. I will not cry. I can handle this. I'll be fine. It's OK. I looked at the bloody hole and winced. That's not pretty, I thought. I decided to look at the lavender haired girl instead of hole through my body. She was wadding up a piece of dark cloth. I felt something warm trickle down my stomach and lower back. It must have gone all the way through. The other teens were gathering around us, watching. It was kind of weird. Yeah guys, just watch us silently while your friend patches up a stupid girl who shot herself. I cried out as the girl's dainty hands pressed the wads of cloth to the entry and exit wounds. I will NOT cry! Think of something else. Figure out who she is. Hey, that's a good idea, why don't I have more of those? I mused.

Lavender hair, bangs in the front, short in the back except for two waist-length sections. Big, baby-blue eyes staring in intense focus and a tiny figure. If the skinny fire head was Karma Akabane, then she must be Ritsu. I thought Ritsu was an AI though, oh well. We are in a different universe after all, anything could happen.

I looked at the blue haired girl who now stood next to Karma. Bright blue hair with bangs in the front and pigtails in the back. Blue eyes matched her hair and her skinny body had a bean-pole figure. Oh. OH. Oops. That must be Nagisa Shiota. A girl-ish looking guy. Now it makes sense that he's wearing the guy's camo.

I looked at the green haired girl. Does every anime character have bangs? Pigtails held her short hair back while neat bangs framed light hazel eyes. She must be Kaede Kayano, I thought.

My eyes fell on one of the orange haired boys standing away from the main group congregated around me. Burnt orange colored hair, violet eyes, pale skin, and perfect posture, that guy had to be Gakushu Asano. But what was he doing here? He wasn't in class 3-E. He was the #1 student in the year with all perfect marks, the top of class 3-A, and the principal's son. He stared judgmentally back at me throughout my assessment. Wow, someone's got issues, I thought. Moving on.

I looked at the dark purple haired girl. Her hair was feathered and cut in neat bangs just above her violet eyes. She looked deep in thought with one finger tapping her lip as she paced, just behind the others. She must be Yuzuki Fuwa, a big fan of detective manga and quite the detective herself.

I looked around for the snipers. There he was, standing in the shadow of a tree. His olive toned skin was pale, whether it was because of the moonlight or because he was sick, I didn't know. His black hair was shaggy, falling over his forehead and to the base of his neck in loose curls. Black eyes met mine and I looked down. His bony fingers held the grip of his black sword loosely, comfortably. If someone is holding any large or deadly weapon with that kind of ease, they either don't know the damage it is capable of, or they know exactly what their doing. I think he was the later. I had an idea who he was, but he wasn't from Assassination Classroom. How could he be here? Then again, none of us should be here so I shouldn't be surprised. If he was who I thought he was, then his name was Nico De Angelo and he was a demigod, son of Hades.

A thought popped into my head and I looked for the other sniper. He was standing half-concealed behind Yuzuki, hands in his pockets. How can someone be so casual in a situation like this? Right, sniper, cool headed and unaffected by emotions. Black hair covering his eyes and a blank face, of what I could see. He must be Chiba. I could never remember his first name. I'm going to have to work on remembering that, I thought. Who's left? Right, the two orange haired teens.

I turned to the boy, his hair was burnt orange at the roots and almost a yellow orange at the tips in an ombre style and orange-hazel eyes complemented the look. He was definitely Hiroto Maehara.

I shifted my gaze to the orange haired girl, the one with pink streaks. Green eyes contrasted quite nicely with her hair and her pale skin. She smiled at me and gave a small wave. That's when I realized that the entire group had been watching me watch them. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Ritsu" I said, earning more than a few surprised gasps and a chuckle from Karma.

"Victoria"

"Yeah, Karma?" I looked up.

"How many of us did you recognize?"

"You," I looked at each person and said their name. "Nagisa, Asano, Kayano, Itona, Chiba, Yuzuki, Maehara, Kurahashi,"-alright, I'm saying it-"and Nico." I finished and looked around the circle again. It briefly registered in me that Nico was coming towards us. I saw another boy,

"Oh, and you must be..." messy black hair with a navy tint and two pieces of hair sticking up in the middle of his head, paired with that easy going smile and he could only be "Yuma Isogai." I smiled at their reactions, I was used to knowing things that people didn't expect me to, like Trigonometry. Nico crouched next to me.

"How do you know who I am?" He questioned. In English.

"How did you know I spoke English? I responded, also in English.

"Your accent gives it away. How do you know who I am?"

"'Cause I do."

"Not good enough."

"Karma said the same thing" He stood and cursed in Latin. He was a lot taller than I pictured him, maybe 5'8".

"Ya know, you shouldn't be using such profanity, in any language." I said. He turned around so fast I was surprised he hadn't given himself whiplash. He responded with something I didn't understand, Greek or Italian most likely. Neither of those I could understand, sadly.

"How are you here?" I changed the subject.

"I'll tell you that when you tell me how you know who I am."

"I bet I could figure that out without you, it would just be easier if you told me."

"You'll find yourself in my father's company before you do."

"No, I won't." He looked at me, annoyance and confusion clearly written on his face. "I would know you were coming and run."

"If you know who I am, then you should know what I can do. Don't underestimate me."

"I'm not, Ghost King. You don't know what I'm capable of." That was true, but I didn't know what I could do either. As far as I knew, the only supernatural power I had was knowing something's distance away from me and/or if it was moving. Karma chuckled and I turned to glare at him. Why did he find this amusing? I meet his eyes and mine widened as I gasped.


	2. Ch 2: Where

Chapter Two

Where

"What? Do you think I'm scary when I laugh?" He accused with that annoying smile, but my reaction was not from his laugh. His pupils were slitted and his teeth were sharp. They weren't like that before. Others were noticing the same thing and starting to talk, apparently this wasn't normal.

"I think I know where we are" I murmured, Nico was the only one who heard and he crouched next to me again.

"Where are we?" It came out softly but I heard it anyway.

"If I'm right, then we're in the universe of My Hero Academia. 80% of the population here has a superpower of some sort, they call the powers 'quirks' though."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Karma, the red head"- I gestured to Karma- "is going through physical changes, and some of the people here don't look completely human due to mutations to accommodate their quirks." Nico nodded and looked at the ground. "And, I think I'm getting a quirk too. That's what I meant when I said you don't know what I can do." The boy seemed to be taking this information very well considering the gravity of the situation.

"So if we come across any of the people from My Hero Academia, You would recognize them?"

"Well, any of the main characters." Nico looked up, confused.

"My Hero Academia is an anime, a TV show, centered around a particular class of students. I would recognize any of the students, their teachers, and the villains."

"Am I part of a TV show?"

"What?"

"Am I part of a TV show?"

"No" I paused, "You're in a book series."

"What's it called?"

"The first series is Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The second series is Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus. And the third is The Trials of Apollo."

"Oh" came the reply, then hesitantly, "How much does it tell you about me?"

"What's happening where you're from?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes"

"Gaea was defeated a few months ago and the Roman and Greek camps have been communicating, and campers are adding new cabins every day, Jason Grace is one of the leaders in all this. You know about all this, right?" I nodded. My subconscious registered the agitated fidgeting of the teens around me. I spoke in English.

"I know about the Lotus Hotel, Bianca, Minos and the Labyrinth, and Kronos' attack on Olympus and the battle at Manhattan. Those things were in the first series. The second series mentions the Roman camp and Hazel, the Argo II, your trek through Tartarus, Italy, um... it talks about you and Jason meeting Cupid and what you had to tell him to get the scepter, the Doors of Death, the battle with the gods and the giants, then going back to Camp Half-Blood and fighting with the Greeks and Romans against the monsters and everything that you mentioned, also it went over your trip back to camp with Reyna, coach Hedge and the Athena Parthenos. Oh, yeah, and that Leo was actually alive and went to Calypso's island and brought her back to Camp Half-Blood." Nico listened in silence, occasionally making a face in reaction to what I was saying.

"You said there were three series but you only mentioned two, what about the third?"

"Based off of what you told me is happening in your world, it hasn't happened yet." He nodded, pensive. I was glad to end the conversation, the pain in my side was killing me. I looked up at the white moon and got lost in my thoughts, oblivious to the chaos ensuing around me. Well, until someone fell on me. I yelled out in pain, my mind trying to think through the white hot pain once again flaring in my side and back. The person moved off of me and I looked up with a shaky breath. Karma was in a weird push-up/crouch position over me as most of the group around us panicked at the development of their quirks. That's the only thing it could have been, Kurahashi was standing alone, swaying crazily and alternately shivering violently and fanning herself with her hand as if hot. Kaede Kayano was jumping around as the grass around her feet grew extremely quickly. Chiba accidentally shrunk himself only to find himself popping up under someone several times. The only one who looked like he or she know what they were doing, was a giant boa who was slithering around scaring the other students into staying in the clearing.

"You got an explanation for this Miss Know-it-all?" Karma hissed annoyed from a few inches above me. Why was he still there?

"I do, and I explained it earlier but you guys didn't hear me. Get the others to shut up and listen for a minute and I'll explain it to everyone at once." He looked around, skeptical that it was possible to round up so many frantic people. I closed my eyes, and just felt. There was a nudge at the back of my thoughts, like a little voice that wasn't quite audible but you somehow know what it was telling you. I let the feeling guide me. I followed every signal telling me of frantic movement and imagined a bubble there. Pretty soon all the movement stopped and it was calm, for the most part. They were still talking, yelling, struggling, and in one case, crying. I opened my eyes and looked around. Most of the teens in the clearing were encased in bright bubbles with their heads sticking out the top.

"Karma, can you help me stand up?" I asked and he did so mutely. "Everyone, listen up. You need to stop panicking, in this world, this is normal." I paused to take a breath, holy cow this hurt. They weren't listening! I had to keep trying, logic said they would tire eventually. And when they did, they would have to listen.

"Guys! you're gonna be fine! Calm down, you're going through something that is normal in this world. It's not gonna kill you." I was leaning on Karma now, the pain in my side making it evident how worked up I was. At least a few were listening, and others were giving up their struggling. I had to continue.

"These changes are normal. Its OK that everyone has different mutations, no two people have exactly the same changes. 80% of the population here goes through it, you'll be fine." They were relaxing now, which was good; I didn't know how long I could keep those bubbles solid. "We're in the universe of a Japanese anime called My Hero Academia. 80% of the population on this version of Earth has a superpower they call a 'quirk'. Most of the people with quirks have some sort of outward appearance change due to their quirk. It's OK if you now have some strange or animalistic features." I took a breath.

"I think you can release them from the white bubbles now" Karma said quietly from beside me.

"I don't know how but OK" I murmured back and closed my eyes. OK little nudge feeling, what now? The nudge brought a memory to my mind of a young me popping bubbles. Is it really that simple? I hobbled over to the nearest bubble, Fuwa's bubble, and tapped it. The moment my finger hit the white sphere, it popped. Fuwa stared at me, honestly it made me more than a little uncomfortable. I hobbled to the next bubble, this one had Itona in it, and tapped the bubble. Again it popped. I was going to the next bubble when I heard Karma call me.

"Victoria, this bubble isn't disappearing." I frowned and went to them. This bubble looked no different from the others. I tapped it and it burst like the others. Now all of us were frowning in confusion.

"It's hot in here! Can you move faster?" Maehara yelled. I rolled my eyes, walked over, and popped his bubble. My side was hurting. Did I have to walk over to every bubble and tap it? Little nudge, are you there? No? OK then, no better time than the present. I kept going. It took a while due to me being the only one able to get rid of the white spheres but I did it.

"Now what?" Someone asked when we had gathered together again. It was Nagisa who answered.

"We have to see what each of us can do. If any of us is as powerful as Victoria, we should know."

"What? I'm not that powerful!" I protested from my spot against a tree. "And please, Call me Tori or Toria." They disregarded me, apparently they saw something in me that I didn't. I wonder what it was.

Karma tested out his power first, he seemed to have a dragon quirk. Watching him was super cool but everyone else was wary. Either growing up with two older brothers has toughened me, or there was something about Karma that they knew and I didn't. Most likely a bit of both.

Nagisa had some sort of snake quirk, he had been the one to turn into a boa earlier but now he shifted into a black racer.

Chiba had a size shifting quirk, like a kid-assassin version of Ant-Man, minus the suit.

Fuwa didn't seem to have a quirk. If she did, then it wasn't showing itself.

I thought Itona had a gravity quirk but I couldn't be sure. He walked up the side of a tree like it was a sidewalk but what else could he do?

Asano didn't want to show us what he could do but we... convinced... him, with a lot of threatening involved. For now we had labeled his quirk: color. In total contrast to his bland personality, he was able to change the color of his skin and clothes to anything. That lead me to wonder, if he could change the color of his clothes, could he change the color of other things too?

Isogai seemed to be an empath. He was pretty much emotion telepath.

Kaede Kayano had a nature quirk, much like the abilities of the children of Demeter. Control over the growth and changes in plants, able to cause growth or stunt it, they could shape the plants too.

Kurahashi had a temperature quirk, the most straight forwards quirk of the group yet. She was able to change the temperature of anything around her. How far are the limits of her quirk, I wondered. Maehara hadn't seemed to have gotten a quirk either, but like Fuwa, only time would tell. Ritsu, despite originally being an AI, was human now so we weren't sure if she could manifest a quirk or not. It didn't matter to me though, she was still connected to the internet and that was as cool as any of our quirks.

Nico showed the others his shadow-traveling but kept the rest of his supernatural abilities to himself.

Questions about our quirks danced around my head.

"Hey guys!" Ritsu chirped, "I was saving this for when we were done showing each other our epic new abilities but it looks like we're done now. A few minutes ago, my interfaces picked up on a signal from a cell phone tower to the east"-she pointed in said direction- "I think we should go that way, I ran the calculations and our best chance of getting home is if we team up with the local populace." And so we went. Tired as we were, we followed Ritsu as she lead us to the cell tower. I found out as we started walking that there was a look-out that I hadn't known about. Black hair in a longer style, blue eyes, tall and skinny, he had to be Tomohito Sugino. The baseball player's quirk allowed him to bend in ways not humanly possible. Bones and joints didn't restrict him at all, he was like an octopus, like Koro-sensei. We trekked, even as the sun rose and made its journey across the sky. I noticed something as we walked, our camouflaged outer layers had each turned grey. I asked Karma about it and he informed me that the layer could change colors to make the perfect camouflage for any situation. Maybe an hour before sunset we saw a lodge.

"We should rest now" Nagisa said, and we all gladly flopped onto our backs in the soft grass. "We don't know who we will cross paths with from now on and we should be prepared for anything. We can't be prepared if we're tired, so sleep." He sat against the base of a tree, probably to keep an eye out, but Karma told him to follow his own advice and sleep. I passed out almost as soon as I got comfortable, the gentle heat of the sun on my face and light breeze rustling the leaves lulling me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
